I Can Save You
by Felicitous Fiction
Summary: Loki has a slight obsession with a certain archer and the thing is, he can't find anything wrong with that.


Loki was going it again. He was watching that blond archer who worked with his brother again. It was a bad habit that he'd fallen into and really didn't feel like breaking. He tried to tell himself that it was for4 strategical purposes, but he knew it wasn't. To be honest, he wasn't even entirely sure why he watched the man, but there was just something so intriguing about him that made it hard for Loki to stop. Maybe it was the way he always seemed to be so alert, to the point that he would bristle and look around suspiciously when the God was watching him, or perhaps it was how he would be a cocky ass when he was with others, but he never smiled when he was on his own. What ever the reason, he had Loki's complete attention now.

Today, Clint was being especially interesting. H was with the Avengers and yet he hadn't technically smiled once the entire time and an aura of gloom seemed to hang about him. The only one who seemed to notice was the red-haired woman, Natasha. She kept telling him that he didn't have to come, but he would just brush her off and fake a smile, telling her he was fine. Natasha never seemed to believe him but she also didn't say anything to the rest of the team who were rather excited about where ever it was they were going.

Clint's demeanor only worsened when they approached multiple large, brightly colored tents. He tried to sneak of when they were all deciding where to go, but Stark grabbed him and insisted that they were going to see the acrobats first. They went into one of the larger tents and found seats near the front.

The show started and as it went Clint grew more and more uncomfortable. He began to shot glaces at the exit when a young girl started to climb up the tall ladder. At the top she moved on to a slender wire and slowly walked across. She began to wobble at the middle and the archer was up and out the door before anyone could make sense of what was happening. He sprinted through the maze of attractions, stopping when he reached the other side. He was shaking violently and leaned against the back wall of one of the stands for support.

"Are you alright?" Loki asked, standing next to him. He really didn't know why he was here, but it was too late to leave now.

Clint jumped and reeled backwards, giving him a wide-eyed stare. "When did you?"

"Just know," Loki waved his question off and asked again "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, fine, fine. I should go."

"You don't look fine," Loki said as he cut of the blonds escape.

"I said I'm fine!" Clint snapped, that stubborn pride of his that intrigued the God boiling up. This time the blond was able to move out of his reached and began to stalk away.

"I can take you away from here," Loki didn't realize that he'd said the words aloud until Clint froze and turned to look at him.

"What are you talking about?"

"You want, no, you need someone who cares about you. I can be that person, if you let me take you away from here,"

Clint's hands clenched into fists and he glared at the ground. "I don't know what your talking about. I don't need anything." He started walking away again.

"I'll always be around if you ever need me." Loki called after him with a smirk before he left as well. This had only served to further his fascination with the blond.

It was a month later that Clint finally snapped. He was in his room, curled up in the dark with a bottle of whiskey when his thoughts drifted back to the day at the circus. He snorted himself and stared into the half empty bottle. "Someone who cares? Yeah right. You said you'd take me away, well what are you waiting for? Come save me. Show me you care." he yelled at the ceiling before giving a pathetic laugh. "God, I'm going fucking crazy."

"I don't know about crazy, but you are lonely." Loki said kneeling down in front of the blond who made a squawking sound and squirmed closer to the wall.

"You, you, you..."

"I told you I'd always be around if you ever needed me," The God smiled. "If you really want me to I can save you. I'll take you away from here. I'll be what you want. I'll be someone who cares. Tell me what you want, please." Clint finally stopped gaping at him and shifted his eyes around as he thought.

Loki waited and it wasn't long before Clint's blue eyes were back on him. The archer didn't say anything though. Instead he reached up and grabbed the magician by his hair and pulled him down into a kiss. Loki's eyes flew wide when their lips met. Clint's lips were soft and warm, moving against his invitingly and it was one the best things he could ever remember feeling. He deepened the kiss as his hands found their way to the archers hips, pulling their bodies together.

Clint groaned and pulled away, breathing heavily. "So where are you taking me?"

Loki smiled down and pulled the blond up so that they were both standing. "You'll see." Clint smiled back at that and held on tightly when the God offered his hand. Loki was more grateful than ever right now that he had indulged his obsession with the blond archer.


End file.
